Domestic Relations
by jzhanfan
Summary: Just a bit of fluff I came up with one day, about how the ups and downs of Han and Leia's relationship might affect those around them. One shot.


_This is just a bit of fluff I came up with one day, thinking about how the ups and downs of Han and Leia's relationship might affect those around them. _

**Domestic Relations**

Across the table, Han winked at Leia as he followed Luke out of the conference room. She smiled back at him as she stood, lingering with Mon Mothma and General Dodonna to finish their conversation. Leia s friend and aide, Winter, stood quietly beside her until the Princess was ready to leave.

As they departed the conference room, Winter glanced at Leia and said, carefully, I see you and General Solo have made up.

"Who says we were fighting?" It was, indeed, true that she and Han had argued last week, but she was always careful not to let their personal problems interfere with their working relationship.

"Everone who was at the meeting last week knew something was going on. Any time the two of you are arguing in private, you re terribly polite to each other when you're around other people. But it's obvious you're upset because you yell at everyone but each other."

Leia was chagrined. "Really?"

"Well, last week we sat in that same room and you argued with Mon over every point in the trade proposal, and Solo went on a ten minute rant at Jan Dodonna over why his supply requisitions hadn't been approved yet. You vetoed everything Etta had on the menu for the reception with the Minister from Sullest, and he made such a stink about the duty roster postings that he had that poor Tw'llik from the clerk's office in tears." Winter's memory was, as always, perfect.

Curiously, Leia asked, "And you think we've made up, why?" She thought she'd been very careful not to show any affection or favoritism toward Han in the meeting today.

"Because today you're back to bickering over everything. It's what you do."

"We didn't bicker!"

"Mon slipped three deleted paragraphs back into the trade proposal without you saying a word, but you argued with Solo about the flight escort for the new Battle Cruiser, which isn't even your jurisdiction. Celinda brought him a completely revised duty roster and he shoved it in his bag without even reading it. He didn't object when Mon postponed the supply chain to next week's agenda, even though I happen to know his reqs are still on Jan's desk, but he spent five minutes lecturing you on your use of improper technical terminology in the budget report." Winter smiled, tolerantly, at Leia. "And I'm not sure which one of you enjoyed it more."

Leia flushed with embarrassment as she realized how it must have looked.

"But I m quite sure you aren t fighting anymore," Winter went on, smiling at her friend, "and it has nothing to do with the meeting." Leia raised a questioning eyebrow. "I called your apartment this morning while you were in the shower and General Solo took the call. " Winter paused, glancing sideways at Leia. "I think I woke him up."

Leia stopped dead in the corridor and caught Winter s arm. "You didn t?"

Winter nodded, and her lips twitched.

Leia covered her hand with her mouth, trying to decide if she was mortified or amused. Or both. She knew Winter was aware of her relationship with Han and it wasn't as if she'd ever tried to hide from Winter the fact that he often spent the night at her apartment. "What did he say?"

"He said, _Wha-?"_ Winter did a fair impression of a sleepy Solo snatching the comm up from the table and mumbling into it, and Leia surrendered to her amusement.

"Oh, no, Winter, he didn t!"

"Yes, he did. I said, _Who is this, please?_ and he said, _It's Solo, who is this?_ and I said, _This is Winter, and I was trying to reach Princess Leia. Have I called the right station?"_

Leia laughed with delight.

"To which he replied, _Yeah, yeah, this is her station,_ although he sounded like he wasn't quite certain of that."

In her mind, Leia could see Han holding the commlink out from his ear, trying to determine if he'd picked up the right one.

"And I said, _Well, then, could I speak to Leia, please? _and he said you were in the shower and offered to go fetch you for me. Rather reluctantly, I must say."

Leia was nearly helpless with laughter, now. "Oh, Winter, you should have made him come get me."

"Leia! That would have been cruel. I told him that wouldn t be necessary. He said he would tell you to call me when you were out of the shower, and I said he shouldn t bother, that I would see you at the meeting at 1100 and I d speak to you then." For the first time, a ghost of a smile crept across Winter s normally composed face. "Clearly he took me at my word and didn t mention the call."

Leia stifled another outburst of laughter as they passed General Rieeken, walking with Wedge Antilles. Wedge raised an eyebrow at Leia as he went by, giving her an amused look, but said nothing. Rieeken turned to watch as the two womencontinued down the corridor.

"Well, she's in a good mood today. I expect this means Solo's back in her good graces?" the general commented, casually, and Wedge chuckled.

"It looks that way, sir. Hopefully he'll stop hanging about the pilots' mess and let us enjoy ourselves again."

"Surely he's not a stickler for rules?"

"No, he doesn't throw his weight around, but no matter how friendly he gets, he's still a general."

"I'd think they'd be picking his brain, hoping to get an edge in the betting pool."

"More likely, they're planting ideas in his head for the same reason."

Down the corridor, Leia was still laughing, "Winter, that s priceless. Wait till I ask him about it."

"Oh, no, don t do that, he ll never look me in the eye again. I take it I was correct to assume the two of you have made up?"

Leia smiled happily, remembering the reason Solo had been so sleepy this morning. "Yes, we have indeed."


End file.
